marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man
A Fan-made continuation of the acclaimed animated series canceled early in its prime because of Sony's legal mishandlings. They preferred to keep the film rights so they purposely let the TV rights to Spider-Man go, leaving this show as a victim in the crossfire between Sony trying to keep as much marvel film properties away from its new owner, Disney! Anyways, this a fanfic continuation, following everybody's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, early in his career and struggling to juggle his school and home life with his extracurricular crimefighting. Seasons Season Three #'Copyright Infringement' - With Tombstone defeated and Osborn "dead", Hammerhead and Silver Sable's forces fight for control of organized crime in New York. Peter's still bummed due to rejection by Gwen, tension from Harry over Spidey, and the cold shoulder of ex-girlfriend Liz Allen. If things couldn't get worse, an crime boss raids Oscorp and creates copies of the designs of old enemies, thus creating knock-off supervillains to gain an edge! #'Hearsay '- Despite being the Goblin, Osborn's death has made J. Jonah's smear campaign on Spider-Man all the more successful. Feeling like a loser on all fronts, Peter finds a kindred spirit in the newest student, Angelo. But when a private eye hired by Jonah tails Peter and his new friend, to uncover Spider-Man's identity, he instead finds a secret that puts him in the crosshairs of Fortunato's latest villain for hire, as well as the newest "Vulture". #'Exculpatory '- Peter has no idea that his new friend is the son of the newest crime lord vying for power, a secret his father wants to protect him from enemy factions. But Spider-Man enters the fray when the gang war between Fortunato, Hammerhead, and Silver Sable beckons another "hero" to New York, one that's willing to kill any that interfere with his one-man war. Jonah, Gargan, and Harry claim Spidey's a dangerous vigilante. Well they've never met a vigilante...like the Punisher. #'Nolo Contendre '- An attack at the school puts everyone on high alert, especially Peter as he realizes it's the first step in a series of hits on all the criminal elements fighting for control. Someone else has entered the gang war, and with a chemical agent (along with ninja-like warriors), has wiped the board clean of contenders. Spider-Man has to protect Angelo and his loved ones from retaliation, which means he has no choice but to ally himself with the Punisher. #'Critical Mass' - While considered "Public Enemy #1" at the Bugle and by Harry, Ned Lee offers to help Spidey, after revealing he has history with the mysterious new crimelord known as Mr. Negative. Peter agrees, but must keep this alliance top secret now that Mac Gargan has been relentlessly tracking him. Jonah decides to up the ante on the hunt for Spider-Man, by working with Spencer Smythe to create cybernetic drones with one purpose...to expose or "slay" the webhead! #'Fission' - Initially ready to relax on spring break, news breaks from Florida that the Lizard has been spotted rampaging in the Everglades. Jonah sends Peter and a team of reporters (including Gargan) to track down the monster. But Peter knows all too well that the monster they're hunting is actually Dr. Connors, somehow reverted back to his primal form. Staying one step ahead of the press and the authorities to save Connors is bad enough, but then Spidey finds himself target by new Spider-Slayers...and Kraven! #'Fission, Part II' - With killer drones, the FBI, the Bugle, and Kraven on his tail, as he tries to stop the Lizard, Peter's vacation couldn't get much worse. But while Mac Gargan is sidelined by a shocking reunion, Spidey finds himself a deep part of the swamp. Lost and being hunted at every turn, he finds an ancient place protected by a wise, yet ferocious, "Man-Thing". #'Transmutation '- Mr. Negative is cracking down on super-powered criminals, in defiance to Doctor Octopus and his own criminal enterprise. To counter, Doc Ock plans to create an obedient army of new genetically-engineered supervillains. To start, he breaks out John Jameson and alters his DNA to give him a powerful outbreak of lycanthropy. Spidey can't fail John a second time, but keeping him and everyone safe from the Man-Wolf's wrath will be tricky, especially as Black Cat returns to settle the score. #'Half-Life '- The newest iteration of Spider-Slayers is ready for action, as Jonah is just dying to take down the webhead once and for all. But a new reptile named "Stegron", courtesy of the Doctor, is on the loose. Spidey decides to bring the fight to Doc Ock, only to find that Negative and the Inner Demons already got the idea. If things weren't strange enough, Peter discovers Aunt May has started to take in boarders. Their first customer....Flint Marko! #'Blood Agents '- After Spidey finds an unlikely partnership with the reformed Sandman, the two have Doc Ock on the ropes, defeating one genetic supervillain after another. With Negative at his door, Doctor Octopus isn't going down without a fight. But when his partner in crime is discovered by Debra Whitman, she suffers a terrible "accident". Spliced with bat DNA and turned into a half-crazed bloodsucker, "Morbius" wants a piece of Peter Parker. #'Bilocation' - Doc Ock is underground, but his genetics partner has gone rogue. Calling himself the "Jackal", he threatens the city with biological attacks unless he's paid handsomely. Peter juggles finding this new menace, handling his new crimefighting partner Sandman, and talking to Gwen after her break-up with Harry. Everything's on the line, especially as a new genetic freak called "Carrion" can disintegrate people with but touch! But to combat this threat and shown up the wallcrawler once and for all, Jonah has Gargan undertake an experiment with Smythe and Miles Warren to become just as powerful. #'Tsunami' - An attack at the docks causes demolitionist Morris Bench to be irradiated and transformed into a watery Hydro-Man. Spidey tries to contain the threat, but Sandman tries to reason with this unstable new foe, given his own experience with being changed forever. Unfortunately, the new "hero" known as Scorpion interferes while trying to outmatch Peter and Flint. Thanks to Gargan, Hydro-Man rampages across city with terrible power, and the elusive Jackal remains at large and ready to strike again. #'The Hive' - Martin Li, with his organization FEAST, tries to cure Molten Man, Electro, and Morbius of their genetic afflictions. Spidey and Sandman remain at a close distance in case either three try to make a break. But Scorpion once again causes nothing but trouble with his showboating attempts. The Jackal uses the opportunity to unleash the three supervillains, joined by a new menace called "Swarm". But in the process, Gargan starts to become unhinged from the genetic tampering. He may be the key to the Jackal's undoing, as well as the most dangerous threat Peter's faced yet. Season Four # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season Five # # # # # # # # # # # # # New Characters Heroes *'Sandman' *'Scarlet Spider' *'Kaine' Villains *'Crime Master' *'Don Fortunato (voiced by Abe Vigoda)' *'Angelo Fortunato (Venom II)' *'Giacomo Fortunato' *'The Jackal' *'Morbius (Debra Whitman)' *'Hydro-Man' *'The Hobgoblin' *'The Scorpion (MacDonald Gargan)' *'Spider-Slayers' *'Carnage' *'Sin Eater' *'Mr. Negative' **'The Inner Demons' ' Mr Negative.jpg|Martin Li/Mr. Negative Inner Demons.jpg|The Inner Demons Morbius.jpg|Debra Whitman/Morbius Hydro Man.jpg|Hydro-Man spectacular hobgoblin.png|Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin DonFortunato.jpg|Don Fortunato Giacomo Fortunato.jpg|Giacomo "Jimmy-6" Fortunato The Jackal.jpg|Dr. Miles Warren/The Jackal Scorpion3 weremole.jpg|Mac Gargan/Scorpion Spider slayer.jpg|Spider-Slayer Venom (Angelo Fortunato).jpg|Angelo Fortunato/Venom II ' Trivia * There have been many rewrites of this article made by different users. The most significant ones are ThunderboltZemo92's version, CrimsonShogun's version, MaxGoji's version and the current draft, Benspider's version. Benspider's version is the most drastic rewrite out of all of them since it tries to be closer to an actual continuation of the show imitating the episode length and patterns shown in the show. Category:Spider-Man Category:TV Shows Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Adoptions Category:Benspider